<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>50 Wishful Drabbles for Harry &amp; Hermione by mellamaet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349198">50 Wishful Drabbles for Harry &amp; Hermione</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellamaet/pseuds/mellamaet'>mellamaet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellamaet/pseuds/mellamaet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Harry &amp; Hermione make sense as friends, and they make sense as so much more.<br/>The 50 Wishful Drabbles for Harry &amp; Hermione are a series of 50 non-sequential drabbles for our favorite would-have-been couple, revolving around the themes of their friendship, and the eventual development into something more.</p><p>They are expanded versions of my original 50 Harmonie Drabbles on Snitchseeker.com</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter / Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Sorting Hat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione Granger was a witch that was always well prepared. She had been prepared for her first day of primary school, her first day of elementary school, and of course, she had been preparing all summer long for her first day in Hogwarts.</p><p>But no amount of preparation could have prepared her for the sight itself.</p><p>She gazed in awe, watching the candles above her, floated, suspended in mid-air by mere magic, the dome of the ceiling, reflecting the clear night sky outside. She heard several of her fellow students breath out sighs of amazement as they were all lead deeper into the Great Hall.</p><p>The curly haired witch looked around and saw that the older students seated on the four tables seemed particularly interested in their sorting. Sure, there was probably nothing else better to do, but their keen interest seemed particularly...unusual to the young witch.</p><p>“Yup, there he is...Harry Potter.” She heard a witch whisper to her friend from the table to their left as they walked down the long center aisle.</p><p>
  <em>Ahh, that what it was - the fascination towards Harry Potter.</em>
</p><p>She glanced at the said boy who she had met on the train several hours ago. He looked as equally amazed as everyone else at the sight of the hall, whispering excitedly at his new found friend, Ron. But she knew that once the excitement had died down, and that he would not appreciate being the spectacle. She could tell that he wasn’t the sort of person to enjoy being in the spotlight.</p><p>As Professor McGonagall began to read out loud her list of names, starting with Abbott, Hannah; Hermione continued her silent observation around the room. She didn’t know if Harry had realized, but no one was paying attention to any of the other first years that were being sorted</p><p>They were all waiting for just one person.</p><p> When her name was called, she stepped up to the stool and held her breath as the old pointed hat was placed upon her head, covering her eyes.</p><p>“Ahhhh, a great mind this one has” It intoned thoughtfully “You would do well in Ravenclaw” It told her, her heart skipped a beat at the hat’s words. Her thoughts flew to the raven-haired boy that was probably standing with the rest of their year before her before the hat spoke again “Ahhh, but I see that you have your heart already set on a particular house – if that’s the case, you better be...GRYFFINDOR!”</p><p>Hermione sat there in shock as the hat was removed from her head, she looked at Professor McGonagall with wide eyes, as if asking for an explanation on what just happened, but the emerald-clad professor merely smiled a small smile before redirecting her towards the house table that was applauding her arrival.</p><p>She watched, along with the rest of her new house, as the rest of her classmates were sorted, Greengrass, Daphne, was sorted into Slytherin; Longbottom, Neville was sorted into Gryffindor; Twins – Padma and Pavarti, divided between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.</p><p>And finally, it was time for what the entire castle was waiting for.</p><p>“Potter, Harry!” Professor McGonagall called out, a hush descending over the hall, which was then immediately followed by quiet whispers.</p><p>Hermione frowned at their reaction; she turned to the 11 year old who was now shakily making his way to the stool as it was placed upon his head as well.</p><p> Sorting was a nerve wracking experience on its own, and older students should know better than to audibly talk about a first year that was famous due to unfortunate circumstances. Famous, but a child – like her – nonetheless</p><p>Instead, she focused on Harry, “Not Slytherin” She hears him whisper from across the room, and for a minute, she sees his face scrunch up in distaste from beneath the hat.</p><p>Across the hall, the green clad table looked as of their hackles had been raised, offended at the negotiation that was going on. It was so quiet that one could drop a pin and hear it ping on the ground.</p><p>After what seemed like hours, the sorting hat suddenly bellows “GRYFFINDOR!” and her table erupts into cheers as Harry Potter walks over to a seat next to her, a bright smile on his thin face.</p><p>He wasn’t smiling at her in particular, she knew that, but she smiled back all the same. She watched as the older students fawned over their newest housemate, and somehow, her 11-year-old brain had decided that this small, thin, sallow boy needed a friend. A friend who wouldn’t care that he was famous for something that he could not even remember doing.</p><p>He needed a friend, and Hermione Granger was set on becoming just that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Common Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a nice, warm, comfortable evening. Classes were finished for the week, and homework could wait until Sunday. Harry Potter sat down on one of the plush arm chairs around the Gryffindor Common Room and smiled to himself.</p>
<p>He was home.</p>
<p>He had been in Hogwarts for more than a moth now, and he had never felt more at ease than in his own common room. It was a peculiar sensation to Harry, who had never felt a home with the Dursleys to suddenly feel so at ease in this drafty castle, surrounded by witches and wizards from all over the Great Britain, who we would never have met otherwise if he stayed at Privet Drive.</p>
<p>It also certainly helped that the large castle didn’t always feel like a school to Harry. Not with its amusing portraits who could be both helpful and bothersome, and it’s constantly changing staircases that suddenly transported you to the wrong floors. Sometimes, it felt like a huge, magical amusement park.</p>
<p>And he hoped that the novelty of it would never wear off.</p>
<p>He sighed as he burrowed deeper into the comfortable chaise, he felt warm and comfortable. He could hear Dean and Seamus explaining to Ron the rules of Go Fish. Ron had wanted to play exploding snap, but seeing as the only deck was being used by Fred &amp; George, he acquiesced to Go Fish instead.</p>
<p>Harry then cracked his eyes open, roving around the room watching the rest of Gryffindor house make the most of the weekend by relaxing their worries away – everyone except Hermione was sitting on a study desk at the back of the room, working on homework that he was pretty sure was not due until next week.</p>
<p>That wasn’t right! Everyone – even Hermione – should be able to enjoy a night off with their friends once in a while!</p>
<p>The problem however was, Harry realized belatedly was that he didn’t think Hermione had any actual friends yet.</p>
<p>So, taking matters into his own hands, the young wizard rose from his chair and walked over to the pre-occupied witch. He tapped her on the shoulder and waited as she turned around to face him.</p>
<p>Hermione’s eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Harry standing over her “Um, can I help you with anything?” She asked.</p>
<p>Harry smiled “Hermione, why don’t you join us for a game of Go Fish? Dean and Seamus have just finished explaining to Ron &amp; Neville the rules, and we still have enough cards for one more player. What do you say?”</p>
<p>Hermione blinked in shock. Once, twice, thrice. The delay in reply was starting to worry Harry. Maybe Hermione just didn’t like having friends?</p>
<p>But before he could worry about it more, Hermione returned his smile with a bright one of her own and replied “I would love to Harry! Let me just fix my things first!”</p>
<p>Harry smiled back as he waited for Hermione to gather her things into her bag and joined them by the fire.</p>
<p>Everyone should feel at home at Hogwarts. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Quill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hermione?” Harry asked tentatively, his eyes wide in slight panic as he rummaged around his satchel, reaching for the very bottom of it and feeling nothing but lint and dirt.</p><p>Hermione hummed distractedly as she continued her note taking, occasionally glancing up at their professor who was standing on a tall podium at the front of the class. They were nearing the end of Charms class, and Flitwick was dictating their homework – due before the start of their next lesson.</p><p>“May I borrow a quill?” The raven-haired wizard asked.</p><p>Wordlessly, Hermione off-handedly handed him one of the extra quills that she had on her table and resumed writing.</p><p>Harry smiled in relief as he dipped the borrowed quill into a well off ink, and joined the rest of his fellow Gryffindors in noting that week’s assignment.</p><hr/><p>A few weeks later, during a particularly dull Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Harry nudged Hermione and whispered “Hermione, let me borrow your quill, I forgot mine upstairs” The girl rolled her eyes, but handed him an extra quill.</p><p>Harry grinned and turned back to his parchment – which he was using not for note taking, but to pass notes with Ron, Dean &amp; Seamus who were sitting behind them.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes – <em>honestly!</em></p><hr/><p>Several days after, in the middle of double potions with the Slytherins, Hermione was surprised to find herself without her usual quill. She looked around in panic – sure she had other quills, but she liked that one the most! She had been planning on using it to mark the steps that she had finished on her potions book, but she couldn’t very well do that without her quill, could she?!</p><p>She turned to Ron on her right, but found him equally quill-less as he stared intently at his potions book, as if willing it to come to life and craft the potion in his behalf.</p><p>She then turned the other way, to her left, where Harry was seated, and was surprised to find her quill in his hand as he furiously scribbled something down on his own potions book.</p><p>Surprised, but, it was not unexpected.</p><p>“Give it.” She deadpanned, as she held her hand out for her quill. Harry returned it guiltily, and sheepishly accepted the white quill that Hermione handed to him in return. One of her extra quills.</p><hr/><p>“Honestly Harry!” Hermione exclaimed one afternoon as they sat around the common room, doing their homework for Transfiguration “I distinctly remember you coming to school with a dozen or so quills! Why do you never use any of them?!” Her favorite eagle feather quill had gone missing again, and she has had enough.</p><p> “Sorry ‘Mione, Its just, they don’t really write as well on parchment as yours do. ” Harry admits sheepishly, returning the handsome brown-black quill to her, and wordlessly taking the extra white quill on her desk.</p><p>Hermione shook her head and chuckled.</p><p>That Christmas, Harry gets a handsome eagle feather quill for Christmas. Similar to ones Hermione uses in class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Anti-Cheating Quills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In between trying to live his best life, Quidditch practices, and trying not to get killed at the end of every school year, it cannot be denied that Examination Week almost always caught Harry Potter in surprise. And this is despite the fact that one of his dearest and closest friends is the Brightest Witch of their Age – Ms. Hermione Granger.</p><p>It wasn’t like he was stupid – no, he knew that he would just exert himself, he could achieve above average grades (he was his mother’s son after all), but it was because he was always forgetting to study for their exams that he was also constantly producing mediocre grades.</p><p>Oh, but not this year – this year, Harry Potter had a plan.</p><p>It came to him one Christmas morning when he was watching Hagrid pull a sled with trees on it around his hut. He watched as Hagrid exerted effort, huffed and puffed his way from one end of the clearing to another, as he relocated the set of tree saplings to a warmer part of the forest.</p><p>He could imagine himself as the tree sapling, coasting their way easily through the snow as Hagrid pulled them. He was the tree – and just needed ‘The Hagrid’.  As he was contemplating this brilliant idea of his, Hermione and Ron came bounding out of the castle as they hurried down to Hagrid’s hut.</p><p>His eye zeroed in on Hermione – the brightest witch of their age and grinned.</p><p>He knew that there was no way in hell that Hermione was going to let him cheat off her – not even if Voldemort himself was ready to Avada him then and there. So he had to be subtle and smart about the whole thing.</p><p>So for the next few weeks leading up to Examination Week, Harry trailed Hermione extensively – joining her during study sessions – watching which hand she instinctively uses to write with, and which side she leaves open for him to peek at her parchment.</p><p>Harry’s more frequent presence in the library of course had piqued Hermione’s interest. When she confronted him about it – he claimed that he was only taking more interest in keeping his grades up, which made Hermione instantly suspicious, but she encouraged it just the same.</p><p>He knew that he wouldn’t be able to freeload off Hermione for all of his exams, so he studied for those instead – focusing on subjects that he naturally did well in, such as Defense against the Dark Arts; and subjects that Hermione didn’t have with them, like Divination.  </p><p>On the day of their exams, Harry carefully chose a seat adjacent to Hermione, choosing the side that she favored least – allowing him a clear view of her exam parchment. He was so close to finally achieving his goal.</p><p>Professor McGonagall distributed their parchment, and a set of quills that they were to use during the exams. He wrote down his name, and carefully observed the witch to his right. Just as he was about to set his plan in motion by copying off – no, drawing inspiration from – Hermione’s first answer; he was horrified to find that his quill wasn’t working!</p><p>“My quill isn’t working!” Harry whispered to Hermione in a panic, tapping the quill on the side of his desk as if it was a muggle pen.</p><p>Hermione turned to him with an ironic, saccharine smile and said “Because that is an anti-cheating quill, and it’s not going to work if you keep copying off my answers, Harry.”</p><p>Harry Potter was horrified. His plan had failed – and apparently he wasn’t being as subtle as he thought.</p><p>
  <em>Stupid Anti-Cheating Quills.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Invisibility Cloak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since he had received his father’s invisibility clock, Harry had been using it to sneak around the castle for secret night time strolls. Hermione referred to it as <em>‘abusing an old and powerful magical artifact’</em>, but Harry liked to think that he was simply taking the time to clear his mind. And besides, he usually got back into bed before anyone had noticed.</p><p>However, it seems that tonight would not be one of those nights.</p><p>The once smug Harry Potter stood in front of the empty portrait of the Fat Lady. He had forgotten to take into consideration that the Fat Lady liked to take night time walks too, and he was usually back before she left for her nightly ritual of visiting her other friends, but he had lost track of time this evening, and was later than usual.</p><p>He stared at the empty portrait intensely, wishing, fervently hoping that it would open – but he knew that where was no chance of him entering that common room on the other side.</p><p>He slide down to the floor, his back against the cold stone wall and waited. Maybe someone would notice that he was gone? Maybe Ron would! And so he waited , and waited – but hours passed by and no one came. Eventually, Harry fell asleep.</p><p>Just as could feel himself slipping into an even deeper state of slumber, he heard the portrait slide open, and head a familiar voice calling out nearby. “Harry?” The voice whispered urgently, growing closer with every second “Harry, are you here?” Harry opened his sleep deprived eyes, and was met by the sight of one Hermione Granger, still in her evening robes, frantically grabbing patches of empty air around her.</p><p>He blinked a few more times to clear his vision, and removed his cloak, revealing himself to the witch to the frazzled witch. Hermione turned towards him, and launched herself at him with a fierce hug. “Oh! Thank goodness you’re alright! I have been worried sick! I saw you pass by last night when I was finishing my homework for Arithmancy, and waited for you to come back, but I fell asleep, and the next thing I knew it was almost dawn!” She explained, drawing the bewildered wizard in again for another hug “Don’t you ever do that again Harry!”</p><p>Harry smiled at her fussing, while the situation was not ideal, he was relieved that it was Hermione who had found him. Hermione who had tried to wait up for him, not even his best friend, Ron, who knew of his late night escapades.</p><p>“I’m alright ‘Mione” He said consolingly “C’mon, let’s get back inside before Filch catches the two of us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Desk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Harry had Dudley’s digital clock with him, Harry guessed that it would be beeping at around this hour. They had never figured out why it would randomly sound off a beep every 2am – but it did, and Harry guessed, that if it was with him, it would be beeping away right at this minute.</p><p>The raven-haired wizard tossed around his bed once more, whether it was to find a more comfortable position, or if it was out of sheer habit – he did not know. All he knew was that he had been tossing and turning for most of the night now; without a single hope of catching even a few hours of sleep for the next day.</p><p>He had a lot on his mind, you see? The first task of the Triwizard Task was drawing nearer with each passing day, and he was nowhere close to figuring out what spell he needed to save his life; the school has decided that it only had one worthwhile Hogwarts Champion, and had practically excommunicated him; and to top it all off, his own best friend – Ron – had practically abandoned him too! Out of sheer jealously or pettiness – Harry did not know either!</p><p>He gave a deep sigh, and sat up on his bad, shoving his glasses on hastily. He was obviously not going to get any more sleep tonight – so he might as well take a walk.</p><p>So, he threw off his bed covers, grabbed the map and his invisibility cloak, and made his way down into the dimly lit common room.</p><p>Once there, his eyes scanned the area, looking for a few late night stragglers.</p><p>Extinguished fire place – check. Empty sofas and chaise lounges – check. Hermione sleeping on one of the study tables – check.</p><p>Wait, what?</p><p>Back tracking, Harry made his way over to the study tables towards the far end of the common room and found his other best friend fast asleep amidst a pile of spell books and parchments. While this was not an uncommon sight in the Gryffindor Common Room, what was particularly noteworthy was that Hermione was surrounded by books that do not concern any of their current lessons. Instead, she was surrounded by material focusing on basic charms, and spells related to dragons, and dragon survival.</p><p>It was obvious that she had fallen asleep while doing research for Harry.</p><p>A fond sort of feeling came over the wizard in question as he smiled at the sight. Her hair was in disarray, her cheek creased from being pressed against her sleeves – there a slight drool from the side of her mouth – which of course, he would deny ever seeing.</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>Things were difficult now, sure. But he was wrong in thinking that he was alone. He was never truly alone. He had Hermione, and he couldn’t believe that he had almost forgotten that she will always be his one constant.</p><p>So, grabbing a wool blanket off the back of the closest couch, Harry draped it over the sleeping girl, leaned down and kissed on the top of her head before whispering softly “Thanks for everything, ‘Mione.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Yule Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For 14 years of her life, Hermione was never under the impression that she was the stereotypically beautiful kind of girl.</p><p>She wasn’t bad looking of course – and she had other redeemable qualities to her – but, she wasn’t stunning – the next cover of Witch Weekly – level gorgeous.</p><p>That is why Viktor Krum’s invitation to the Yule Ball had caught her by complete surprise. But then, she was still a girl – and it was a thrilling proposition – knowing that she was going to the Yule Ball with no less than Viktor Krum; the most eligible bachelor in Hogwarts castle today.</p><p>As she stood next to the quiet Quidditch player, Hermione glanced up and mentally traced her date’s outline. She supposed he was good looking – his nose had character, and dark eyes and dark hair that contrasted quite nicely against his sallow skin.</p><p>She wasn’t even sure why he was so pale? Didn’t Quidditch players get a lot of sunlight during games and practices?</p><p>But, nevertheless, Viktor Krum was a good looking bloke, and there was no denying that.</p><p>The brunette smiled to herself, snapping out of her reverie. She turned at the sound of voices coming towards them and watched as Ron descended the stairs with Pavarti in tow. The pair was quite a sight, Ron was wearing a set of dress robes that looked a little worse for wear – with its edges unevenly frayed, no doubt an attempt to sever the frills that she knew was attached to said robes just hours before; while Pavarti had robes of shocking pink.</p><p>She looked away from the pair, blinking a few times as she did so, as if to erase the shocking imprint of Pavarti’s pink robes that had been burned into her irises.</p><p>She looked around for the other half of the dynamic duo, eventually settling on keeping her eyes near the entry way as she waited for Harry to arrive.</p><p>And arrive he did.</p><p>Unlike her twin sister – Padma was wearing a set of vibrant turquoise robes, equally as eye catching – but mercifully not as bright. However, Padma’s robes were not the reason why Hermione was staring.</p><p>Harry was wearing a new set of bottle green dress robes, perfectly tailored to his lithe seeker figure. How Mrs. Weasley managed this, she did not know. Her eyes followed the flowing lines of his robes as it accentuated his tall frame; and contrasted nicely with his unruly hair. The green of his robes also made his eyes seemed a little greener than usual – There wasn’t’ a large difference between his dress robes, and his Hogwarts robes, but Hermione could still not help but stare.</p><p>“Hermy-own” A voice to her right said, she noticed that it had a slight tinge of irritation to it – as if this wasn’t the first time that he had called her name.</p><p>Hermione flushed a deep pink, and tore her eyes away from her best friend, and looked up at Viktor “Yes, sorry. I was lost in thought for a minute. Did you need something?”</p><p>Viktor shook his head “No, but we’re just about to start now.” He offered his arm to her and smiled.</p><p>Hermione nodded, smiled back at him and slipped her arm through his.</p><p>The witch glanced up at her partner and suddenly, Viktor Krum was decidedly looking a little less handsome in the eyes of one Hermione Granger.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>